


Испуг

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Бен Соло запал на свою соседку Рей. Когда на Хэллоуин она приглашает его посмотреть ужастик, Бен охотно соглашается. В чём проблема? Бен НЕНАВИДИТ ужастики. Как он сможет завоевать Рей, если вероятнее всего убежит с воплями или расплачется?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Испуг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jump Scare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125876) by [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae). 



* * *

Сердце Бена Соло колотилось так быстро, что он готов был упасть в обморок, а ведь Рей ещё даже не включила фильм. Бен вцепился в миску с попкорном мёртвой хваткой, пытаясь успокоиться.

Его нервозность была связана с предстоящим просмотром страшного фильма только отчасти. Он сходил с ума из-за красивой девушки, сидевшей рядом с ним на диване в окружении несчётного числа закусок.

– Мы так повеселимся! – прощебетала Рей, кинув в рот горсть «M&Ms». – Поверить не могу, что ты никогда не смотрел «Звонок», – сказала она, хрустя конфетами. – Это классика.

Бен пробормотал в ответ что-то уклончивое, и на большее в данной ситуации он был неспособен. Когда Рей нажала на кнопку воспроизведения, он прикусил щёку и задумался. Если он сильно стиснет зубы, то не завопит как девчонка? Сжатые челюсти – это ведь очень по-мужски, да?

Он встрял, ужасно встрял.

Однако выбора у него не было. Когда полчаса назад на пороге Бена появилась его потрясающая соседка, одетая в пижаму с пчёлками и с обручем-усиками на голове, он готов был согласиться буквально на что угодно.

Как оказалось, она хотела с кем-нибудь посмотреть ужастик на Хэллоуин. Так Бен и оказался здесь, сидя в своей фланелевой пижаме с изображением Дарта Вейдера – очень похожей на реальный маскарадный костюм, что лежал у него в шкафу, – и так отчаянно сжимал миску с попкорном, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

Бену не просто не нравились ужастики. Он их ненавидел всей душой. Ненавидел каждый бесконечно длинный кадр, который неизбежно прерывался скримером, каждый фонтан крови, визг до звона в ушах и зловещие скрипы. Ненавидел, что вздрагивал при каждом шорохе и обливался потом.

 _«Для такого здоровяка,_ – сказал однажды его школьный товарищ, – _ты тот ещё ссыкун»._

И да, это было правдой. Признание в этом задевало его гордость, но он и был самым настоящим ссыкуном, который терпеть не мог, когда его пугают. Скорее всего, и десяти минут не пройдёт, как Бен закричит и спрячется за диваном, после чего Рей уже никогда не согласится пойти с ним на свидание.

Началось всё довольно неплохо. Две девушки лежали на кровати, говорили о телевизоре и видеозаписи, убивавшей посмотревшего её человека, и это звучало совсем не так пугающе, как могло бы, но Бен ещё никогда так не ошибался. Девушка по имени Кэти, естественно, посмотрела запись, поэтому её шансы выжить Бен оценил примерно на ноль. Он глубоко вздохнул, повторяя себе, что нужно быть мужиком и смотреть дальше, держа себя в руках.

О, вот и чудный зловещий телефонный звонок.

– Возьми долбаную трубку, – бормотал он, пока девушки просто глазели на телефон, который трезвонил и трезвонил. – И дело с концом.

Рей рассмеялась.

– Ой, ты погоди. В этом фильме здорово нагнетается атмосфера, – она хлопнула его рукой по плечу, и у Бена заколотилось сердце. О боже, они сидели так близко, что могли коснуться друг друга. А вдруг он описается от страха, испортит её прекрасный диван, она ткнёт на Бена пальцем и рассмеётся, или того хуже, выгонит из своей квартиры и больше никогда с ним не заговорит…

Телефонный звонок оказался ложной тревогой, но тут из очень качественных колонок Рей раздался шум статического электричества, а в кадре Кэти медленно подходила к телевизору с помехами.

– О нет…– шепнул Бен. Проклятие реально. Кэти умрёт.

Он приготовился к первому страшному моменту фильма, каким бы тот ни был. Похоже, в телевизор Кэти что-то вселилось. И в холодильник. И, боже милостивый, в доме послышался грохот.

– Не иди наверх, – шептал Бен, умоляя девушку не делать глупостей, которые она определённо собралась совершить.

И конечно, она поднялась на второй этаж – слишком уж медленно. На полу была разлита вода, а в спальне стоял ещё один телевизор с чем-то странным на экране. Господи, как же Бен это ненавидел! С Кэти случилось что-то кошмарное, и он зажмурился, почти задыхаясь.

Диванные подушки под ним зашевелились, и Бен приоткрыл глаза – взбудораженная Рей устраивалась поудобнее. Пчелиные усики на обруче колыхнулись, и это очаровательное зрелище всё же отвлекло Бена от нарастающего ужаса. Ладно, может, это удачная стратегия. Каждый раз, когда на экране начнётся что-то страшное, он будет отворачиваться и смотреть на усики.

План не удался. Атмосфера нагнеталась всё больше, и даже тёплое присутствие Рей не могло отвлечь его от происходящего на экране кошмара. Бен начал потеть, а живот скрутило.

– Ох, ты в порядке? – спросила Рей, поставив фильм на паузу. – Кажется, ты немного вспотел.

– Всё нормально, – прохрипел Бен, прижимая к груди миску с попкорном. – Просто жарко.

– Не хочешь снять верхнюю часть пижамы? – предложила Рей, невинная словно ангел.

Бен чуть язык не проглотил.

– Эээ… Но у меня под ней ничего нет.

Рей рассмеялась и снова толкнула его в плечо. О боже, Бен не переживёт эту ночь.

– Да, глупенький, я в курсе, что под пижаму ничего не надевают. Да ладно тебе! Будто я никогда не видела голую грудь.

Бену не хотелось думать о каждой обнажённой груди, которую видела Рей, но ведь любой, кто жил неподалёку от пляжа, ходил в спортзал или, в конце-то концов, жил в непосредственной близости от мужчин, скорее всего видел обнажённую грудь сотни раз. Мужчины обожали снимать футболки при любой малейшей возможности, будто распушая хвост перед потенциальной партнёршей.

Конечно, проблема была в том, что Рей ещё не видела грудь _Бена_. Точнее, это не было проблемой. Вообще не было. Бен не прочь позволить Рей куда большее, чем просто смотреть на его грудь. Но если он разденется, то у него наверняка встанет, а потом Бен опять испугается фильма, и он не был уверен, что все эти факторы хорошо сочетались.

– Ладно, – сказал он чуть пискляво. В конце концов, когда дело касалось прихотей Рей, он был беспомощен. Если она хочет, чтобы он сидел без рубашки, значит, он будет сидеть без рубашки.

Бен расстегнул пуговицы и разделся, аккуратно сложив рубашку на диване рядом с собой. Снова повернувшись к Рей, он заметил, как она таращится.

– Что? – спросил Бен, оборонительно скрестив руки на груди. – Я редко нахожусь на солнце…

– Ты тренируешься, – сказала Рей. Она не отрывала взгляда от его живота, и Бен неосознанно напряг мышцы, выпячивая пресс. Он щеголял своим пышным хвостом, словно павлин. Как и любой другой горемычный мужчина, стоило заметить на себе восхищённый взгляд желанной женщины.

– Да, – подтвердил он, запустив руку в свою шевелюру, чтобы продемонстрировать бицепс. Господи, какой же он жалкий.

– Ты _много_ тренируешься, – теперь взгляд Рей блуждал по его телу, и да, у него начал вставать. Класс.

Он опустил миску с попкорном себе на колени, придержав, когда та съехала на бок из-за его возбуждённого члена.

– Ага, – Бен постарался ответить максимально непринуждённо, хотя половина его крови прилила к паху, а другая неслась по венам, взывая сбежать от кошмарного фильма куда подальше. – Каждое утро.

– Ого, – хриплый вздох Рей вызвал у него прилив гордости. Ей понравилось увиденное? Когда она облизнула губы, глядя на его накачанную грудь, Бен пришёл к чёткому и твёрдому «наверное».

Затем она отвела взгляд и взяла пульт.

– Ладно, давай смотреть. Готов? Дальше будет страшно.

– А тебе разве ещё не страшно? – недоверчиво спросил Бен. Они посмотрели только половину фильма, а он уже был готов обнять коленки и расплакаться.

– Неа. Чтобы по-настоящему меня напугать, нужно как следует постараться. Когда досмотрим этот фильм, я тебе покажу _настоящий_ ужастик.

Бен всхлипнул.

Большую часть оставшегося он выдержал достойно – пару раз вздрагивал, бормотал под нос мольбы прекратить смотреть кассету, не зря же их перестали использовать, но Рей продолжала глядеть на него с беспокойством.

– Тебе страшно? – спросила она, когда Бен опрокинул свою миску с попкорном на пол в особенно напряжённый момент фильма.

– Н… нет! Вовсе нет! – он встал на четвереньки, чтобы собрать рассыпанный попкорн, радуясь, что не надо смотреть на экран. Но Рей нажала на паузу, чтобы Бен _точно_ ничего не пропустил, и спустилась на пол ему помочь, и тогда снова встала проблема с его возбуждённым членом. Буквально.

Но ведь Рей была такой красивой, а наряд пчёлки включал в себя короткие чёрные шортики, облегавшие её округлый зад, оказавшийся прямо перед его носом. У Бена во рту пересохло при виде её великолепных форм, которые он никогда раньше не наблюдал так близко.

Рей посмотрела на него через плечо, и хотя он успел отвести взгляд, она заметила. И даже подмигнула ему, вильнув бёдрами.

– Как думаешь, стоило пришить жало?

Он издал невнятный стон, а член вмиг затвердел. Теперь Бен не сомневался, что его щёки стали пунцовыми.

– Смотрится нормально.

Рей надула губы, встав перед ним на колени.

– «Нормально», и всё? Я заплатила за этот костюм целых пять долларов в комиссионке, чтоб ты знал.

– Не просто «нормально», – поторопился прояснить Бен. Они собрали попкорн, поэтому он поставил миску на журнальный столик, решив, что держать её при себе дальше слишком опасно. – Рей, ты выглядишь потрясающе. Даже без жала. С ним костюм был бы достовернее, но сидеть наверняка было бы неудобнее.

Рей рассмеялась, и Бен был очарован тем, как она преобразилась. Её лицо светилось от радости, а глаза сощурились, когда губы растянулись в улыбке, обнажая идеальные белые зубы. Он никогда не видел кого-то столь прекрасного.

Она игриво толкнула Бена, не отрывая ладони от его обнажённой кожи слишком долго.

– Тебя чересчур уж легко поддразнить, Бен Соло.

Он снова покраснел.

– Прости.

– Нет, нет, – Рей снова ему подмигнула. – Это мило.

Когда они снова устроились на диване, Рей села на несколько сантиметров ближе, и Бену пришлось взять подушку, чтобы прикрыть стояк. Рей запустила фильм, а Бен думал только о том, что она к нему подвинулась, подмигнула и назвала милым. Она всерьёз? Она с ним… флиртовала?

Бен отличался тем, что плохо улавливал намёки – о чём ему не раз говорила мать, – но он был почти уверен, что соседи не так часто виляют друг перед другом задницами. Или подмигивают. Или просят раздеться.

Однако Рей была со всеми дружелюбна, не то что Бен «неловкий мизантроп» Соло. Может, для неё это было обычным поведением?

Бывший парень главной героини включил кассету, вглядываясь в кадр с колодцем. Только на этот раз из колодца вылезла маленькая девочка. Её лицо закрывали длинные влажные чёрные волосы, и её вид вселял _ужас._

– О нет, – тихо простонал Бен, сжимая подушку. Он задрожал, когда девочка подошла к камере и начала вылезать из телевизора.

И в этот момент Рей положила руку ему на бедро.

Бен взвизгнул и подпрыгнул на несколько метров, затем упал на пол и попутно врезался в журнальный столик. Чаша с попкорном опрокинулась, и Бен ударился головой об стол, пытаясь увернуться от дождя из воздушной кукурузы. Член оказался прижат к полу, и чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! На глаза опять попался экран…

– Бен? – Рей с беспокойством склонилась над ним. Она снова коснулась его ноги, и Бен вскрикнул.

– Я не могу, – бормотал он, больше не в силах держаться. – Блин, Рей, прости меня, но я просто не могу.

Её лицо осунулось.

– Ох, мне ужасно жаль. Я думала, тебе это нравится.

Треклятый фильм всё продолжался, поэтому Бен вскарабкался на диван и уткнулся лицом Рей в плечо, лишь бы не пришлось смотреть.

– Не нравится, – глухо признался он. – Ненавижу.

Рей застыла. Наконец фильм остановился, но, к ужасу, она оттолкнула Бена от себя.

– Что это за игры? – возмутилась она, скрестив руки на груди. – Это просто подло.

– Что? – Бен был подавлен и сбит с толку. Пострадало всё: его психика, его член, его гордость.

Рей отвернулась и провела рукой по щеке.

– Если ненавидишь, почему ты здесь?

Она плакала? Бен понятия не имел, что она _настолько_ любит ужастики.

– Ради тебя, – ответил он, легонько похлопав её по плечу. – Хотел как-то тебя порадовать.

Рей посмотрела на него сквозь слёзы.

– Но ты только что сказал, что н… ненавидишь. Мои подкаты.

Неужели Бен ударился головой сильнее, чем ему показалось? Он сейчас без сознания, и ему снится, что: первое, Рей к нему подкатывала; и второе, она была уверена, что он имеет что-то против?

– Рей, – сказал он, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, что было нелегко, учитывая девушку в слезах, ноющий от боли член и остаточный адреналин из-за страха. – Кажется, я запутался. Или ты запуталась. Или мы оба запутались?

Она шмыгнула носом и вытерла слезу.

– В каком смысле?

– Я пытаюсь понять, почему ты решила, что я имею что-то против твоих подкатов, – если сейчас она подтвердит, что флиртовала с ним, Бен наверняка умрёт на месте.

Рей на него взглянула.

– Потому что ты сказал, что не можешь. Сказал, что тебе не нравится. Что ненавидишь.

Каким-то образом его здравому смыслу удалось пробиться сквозь пелену похоти и ужаса.

– О боже, – сказал он. – Нет, Рей, я говорил о фильме. Я ненавижу ужастики. Ненавижу всей душой, потому что я самый настоящий трус, но для тебя пытался казаться храбрым и просто не смог.

– А-а! – её глаза округлились. – Почему ты просто не сказал? Я бы ни за что не заставляла тебя это смотреть, если бы знала.

Бен глубоко вздохнул. Может, он не настолько храбр, чтобы досмотреть «Звонок», но ей-богу, на _это_ признание его смелости хватит.

– Потому что ты мне очень нравишься, Рей.

При виде её широкой потрясающей улыбки у него ёкнуло сердце – и на этот раз по приятной причине.

– Правда?

– Очень нравишься, – его уверенность нарастала с каждой секундой. Конечно, если бы признание ей не понравилось, она бы уже убегала от него с криками. – Я не мог отказаться от приглашения прийти. Прости, что я такой трус.

– Нет, нет, – она забралась Бену на колени, обвив руками шею. Пчелиные усики качнулись, когда Рей наклонилась и поцеловала его в щёку. – Ты не трус. Просто тебе не нравятся ужастики.

– Но мне нравишься ты, – повторил он для большей ясности.

– А мне – ты, – сказала Рей и прижалась к его губам своими.

Бен ответил на поцелуй – сначала нежно, затем более страстно, когда она провела языком по его нижней губе. Он положил руки ей на бёдра, чуть ниже смятых пчелиных крыльев, не веря, что после долгих месяцев тоски эта самая милая девушка на свете была в его объятиях.

Они обжимались, как ненасытные подростки, лаская друг друга повсюду, целуясь невпопад, зато страстно. Бен был не слишком опытным, несколько коротких романов в колледже его мало чему научили, но и совсем неопытным его назвать было нельзя. К счастью, казалось, Рей не имела ничего против его неуклюжести. Во время их поцелуев она тихо постанывала, сводя его с ума, и с таким энтузиазмом потиралась о его пах, что Бен имел все шансы кончить, даже не сняв штаны.

– Ты такая красивая, – сказал он, положив руки Рей на бёдра и медленно направляя её движения. К счастью, боль утихла, и его член более чем поддерживал такое развитие событий. – Я влюблён в тебя уже целую вечность.

Рей усмехнулась.

– А я – в тебя, – она погладила его по волосам, и Бен едва не замурчал от удовольствия. – Сегодня я подкатывала к тебе так открыто, что уже действительно начала думать, что просто тебе не нравлюсь.

– Я не мог понять, пристаёшь ты ко мне или нет, – признался он.

Рей недоверчиво на него взглянула.

– Бен. Я виляла задницей у тебя перед носом. И заставила снять рубашку.

– Да, но вдруг ты просто хотела помочь? Собрать попкорн, убедиться, что я не перегреваюсь…

– Я положила руку тебе на бедро, – её губы скривились в ухмылке, и у Бена было чувство, что Рей прокручивает в голове тот унизительный для него момент. Спустя пару секунд догадка подтвердилась. – Конечно, я не хотела пугать тебя до полусмерти, но признай, это было немного забавно.

– Не было.

– Нет, было.

Бен заткнул её страстным поцелуем, и Рей со вздохом отдалась в его власть. На ней был полосатый пчелиный топик, через ткань которого она потиралась о его обнажённую грудь, и Бен решил, что им нужно избавиться от помехи как можно скорее. Он потянул за эластичную ткань, и Рей помогла, подняв руки.

Увидев, что на ней нет бюстгальтера, Бен зашипел. Её соски были идеальными, розовыми бутончиками, которые ему не терпелось накрыть губами.

К несчастью, когда они чуть оторвались друг от друга, Бен заглянул Рей за спину и вздрогнул – на экране красовался особенно кошмарный стоп-кадр с лицом Самары.

– Давай выключим телевизор?

Рей оглянулась через плечо.

– Что, не хочешь, чтобы стрёмный призрак девочки смотрел, как мы этим занимаемся?

Он тяжело сглотнул.

– Хм, а мы… собираемся, да?

– Собираемся что? – спросила Рей, потянувшись за пультом, и выключила телевизор.

– Ну, понимаешь. Заняться этим, – кончики его ушей покраснели. Почему он вёл себя как возбуждённый неопытный подросток? Он же взрослый мужик. Может сказать вслух. – Заняться сексом.

Рей отбросила пульт в сторону, затем обняла Бена за шею и прижалась к его груди своей.

– Я хочу, – шепнула она ему в шею и начала целовать сантиметр за сантиметром. – Если и ты хочешь, конечно.

– Да, – Бен лихорадочно закивал. – Ещё как да.

– Хорошо, – ухмыльнулась она, кивнув, отчего пчелиные усики на голове качнулись. – Тогда давай разденемся.

Бену не нужно было повторять дважды. Мгновение – и он бросил Рей на диван, стянув с неё узкие шорты. Сразу следом отправилось её бельё – чёрные трусики, при виде которых у Бена чуть сердце не остановилось.

– Они очень миленькие, – сказал Бен, щёлкнув пальцем по пчелиным усикам на её обруче, – но думаю, тоже придётся снять.

Теперь она лежала под ним полностью обнажённая, открывая его взгляду мягкие изгибы и гладкую золотистую кожу. Оказалось, веснушки усеивали не только её щёки, но и тянулись ниже – по шее и груди. Бен прижался губами к этим созвездиям. Вся она была настоящим чудом.

– Бен, – простонала она, когда ряд поцелуев дотянулся до живота. Теперь Бен чувствовал её запах – мускусный и пьянящий аромат, заставивший его член дёрнуться. На внутренней стороне бедра Рей было несколько родинок, и он втянул в рот этот участок кожи, поклявшись себе когда-нибудь попробовать на вкус каждую веснушку и родинку на её теле.

Ему понадобилось пару мгновений, чтобы перестроиться. Бен подвинулся дальше на диване и обхватил её согнутые ноги. Он раздвинул бёдра Рей шире, обнажая её перед своим взглядом. Она была совершенно идеальной, розовые складочки уже блестели. Не в силах сопротивляться себе ещё хоть секунду, Бен наклонился и лизнул.

Рей выгнула спину при первом же касании его языка. Руки вцепились в волосы, крепко сжимая, пока он обрисовывал её контуры. Бен сосредоточил внимание на клиторе, пробуя разный ритм и силу, пока не понял, что именно заставляет её стонать.

– Да, – выдохнула она, прижимая его к себе крепче. – Так хорошо, Бен.

Он одобрительно хмыкнул, вызвав у неё дрожь. Рей уже покачивала бёдрами, и Бену не терпелось довести её до оргазма, поэтому он вошёл в неё пальцами, глубоко втягивая в рот набухший клитор.

Рей потеряла рассудок. Она дёргалась и билась под ним, поэтому он продолжил, потирая и толкаясь пальцами в её влажный вход, не переставая посасывать. Она издавала сладкие прерывистые стоны, от которых Бен торжествовал. Это он заставлял её стонать и задыхаться. Это он доведёт её до вершины блаженства своими пальцами и языком.

Она кончила с хрипловатым стоном, крепко вцепившись в его волосы и обхватив бёдрами его голову, извиваясь и вздрагивая. Бен продолжал лизать, наслаждаясь тем, насколько она мокрая и отзывчивая.

Наконец она подтолкнула его лоб, и Бен отстранился. Он вытер рот о предплечье и широко улыбнулся ей.

– Было хорошо?

Щёки Рей раскраснелись, а волосы спутались, потому что она металась головой по подушке, кончая. Рей с энтузиазмом закивала и села.

– Невероятно. Но сейчас мне просто необходимо тебя оседлать.

Его мысли отключились, и ненадолго он потерял дар речи. Бен восхищённо смотрел, как она приближается к нему

– Садись, – приказала Рей, похлопав его по плечу.

К счастью, конечности его ещё слушались, поэтому Бен повиновался. Стоило ему сесть прямо, как Рей стянула с него пижамные штаны вместе с трусами. Вернувшись к его коленям, она поцеловала член, приоткрыла губы у головки и начала посасывать _так,_ что Бен чуть не свалился с дивана.

– О боже, – простонал он, когда она заглотнула глубже, пытаясь взять в рот целиком. – Чёрт, это… это потрясающе, но, может, лучше не сейчас…

В основании позвоночника началось знакомое покалывание, а мошонка напряглась. Он вполне мог кончить слишком быстро.

К счастью, Рей выпустила его из своих розовых губ, непристойно причмокнув. Она снова оседлала его, потираясь мокрой киской о член.

– Ты не против, если без презерватива? – спросила она. – Я не против.

Бен отчаянно закивал.

– Да. Пожалуйста. Да.

Рей улыбнулась, затем приподнялась и обхватила член своей маленькой, элегантной рукой. Он смотрел, словно заворожённый, как она подвела его к входу и опустилась. Они застонали в унисон от долгого и медленного скольжения – она очень намокла, но Бен был крупным мужчиной. Она крепко его сжимала, и Бен чуть не потерял рассудок, почувствовав, как это скользкое тепло окутывает член.

Наконец Рей вобрала его полностью и судорожно вздохнула.

– О боже, – выдохнула она. – Я чувствую себя такой наполненной.

Бен застонал и схватил её за бёдра, устанавливая медленный ритм. Он уже знал, что долго не протянет.

– Если всё закончится слишком быстро, – начал Бен, его глаза почти закатились, когда Рей начала двигаться активнее, – прости, я обещаю, в следующий раз будет лучше.

– Тише. Всё и так идеально, – их губы слились в поцелуе. Она двигалась нереально: упругие ягодицы перекатывались под его пальцами, и с каждым толчком Бен приближался к оргазму. Он просунул руку между их телами и начал потирать клитор, решив хотя бы попытаться заставить Рей кончить, пока ещё в состоянии себя контролировать.

Рей застонала и начала трахать его с особым рвением, подпрыгивая так энергично, что пришлось прервать поцелуй. Бен прильнул к ней, помогая, направляя движения её бёдер своими руками. Послышались влажные шлепки их тел друг о друга, стоны и вскрики.

Когда Рей запрокинула голову и крепко сжала его внутренними мышцами, Бен достиг точки невозврата. Нарастающее напряжение дошло до пика, и он бурно кончил в неё – это был лучший оргазм в истории человечества. В глазах Бена зарябило, пальцы онемели.

Рей продолжила тереть клитор сама, пока Бен стонал и подрагивал, не в силах удержать контроль над своим измученным удовольствием телом. С губ Рей сорвались жалобные стоны, и Бен почувствовал, как киска сжалась вокруг члена. Её оргазм заставил Бена излиться до конца, после чего он рухнул на диван, чувствуя себя так, словно умер и вознёсся на небеса.

Рей повалилась на него сверху, тяжело дыша в изгиб его шеи. Бен обнял её и прижал к себе, наслаждаясь ощущением её мокрой от пота кожи и влажной киски на обмякшем члене. Этот момент, здесь и сейчас, был лучшим, что могла дать ему жизнь.

– Ммм, – протянула Рей и усмехнулась ему в плечо. – Ого.

Он ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как в его груди теплеет неподдельная радость.

– «Ого», именно, – ответил Бен, сжимая её крепче.

В конце концов им пришлось встать и привести себя в порядок. Однако Бен совсем без неё не мог, и стоило Рей выйти из ванной, он подхватил её и понёс обратно на диван, чтобы ещё немного пообниматься. Рей прижалась к нему, когда он накрыл их обнажённые тела одеялом. Смысл одеваться, если Бен был почти уверен, что в ближайшие десять минут они опять займутся любовью?

– Так что, – начала Рей, – хочешь досмотреть фильм?

Бен фыркнул.

– Определённо нет. Смертельный испуг плохо сказывается на моих… способностях.

– Не знаю, кажется, ты проявил свои способности на ура.

Бен усмехнулся и затем взглянул на телевизор. Ему всё же было интересно, чем всё закончится…

– Ладно, – согласился он. – Давай досмотрим. Но если я спрячусь за твоей спиной, когда станет слишком страшно, не смей меня дразнить.

– Ох, Бен, – она поцеловала его в подбородок. – Я уберегу тебя от испуга… но всё равно буду дразнить, не сомневайся.

Так и случилось.


End file.
